Why not
by Assiral
Summary: Era o dia do casamento de Sasuke e Sakura e os planos de TenTen eram ver o momento especial dos amigos, dançar e se divertir. Ela só não esperava ter que dar uma de babá com seu sensei. Por sorte, teria a ajuda de Kakashi para cuidar dele. E quem sabe algo mais... Essa é uma história de um casal bastante improvável. Mas, que tem muito em comum. [Kakashi x TenTen]


**N/A:** Naruto **não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Betado por:** AnneChan23

 **Capa editada por:** Fleur_Dhiver

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Why not**

Era mais um casamento que ela comparecia.

Desta vez não era qualquer casamento. Era o dia da união de um dos amores mais firmes e resilientes que ela já tinha visto.

Era o casamento de Sakura e Sasuke.

Na verdade, era mais uma formalidade. Eles haviam voltado de uma longa viagem, e havia sido uma surpresa fantástica para todos quando o casal chegou à vila com uma menininha linda no colo.

Mas, pelo que ela soube, a mãe de Sakura, mesmo encantada com a neta, comentou que sonhava em ver a filha vestida em seu quimono de casamento tradicional _Shiromuku._ Sakura disse a ela e a Ino que não fazia questão, que ela tinha certeza que era sim a única mulher na vida de Sasuke, mas logo em seguida houve um pedido de casamento.

Sasuke era muito ligado à tradições, e pelo que Sakura disse, ele fazia questão de oficializar a nova família. E agora, pelos olhos dele, Tenten podia ver que ele estava realmente encantado em ver Sakura vestida como sua noiva.

Ela nunca fora muito próxima do Uchiha. E se quer saber, torcia mais para Lee conseguir seu encontro com Sakura do que ele.

Mas, agora, vendo como ele olhava para ela, não podia negar o quanto ela era especial para ele.  
Ela olhou a comoção de todos e viu os dois com os olhos marejados. Ino havia vestido a pequena Sarada com roupinhas tradicionais de casamento iguais às de Sakura, e todos se enchiam de amores.

Foi uma cerimônia simples, só com amigos próximos, mas uma das mais lindas que ela havia visto.

Tenten deu um sorriso saudoso. Poderia ela ter tido algo assim, se não tivesse acontecido aquilo...

\- Será que você teria me pedido em casamento, Neji...

Suspirou e continuou acompanhando o fim da cerimônia. E acompanhou a fila para o cumprimento dos noivos.

\- Parabéns, Sakura. Você está linda! – disse ela.

\- Tenten! Obrigada. – Sakura a puxou para um abraço apertado.

\- Eu estou muito feliz por você, e admirada com o amor que guardou a vida inteira se tornando realidade.

\- Oh Tenten, você é uma pessoa admirável sabia? E que se manteve forte apesar de tudo.

Sakura era uma das pessoas à qual Tenten confessou o caso que estava tendo com Neji antes da guerra, enquanto a ninja médica cuidava de seus ferimentos ao final da batalha contra Madara e Kaguya, quando Tenten finalmente se deixou abalar pela morte do companheiro e parceiro.

\- Eu estou bem, Sakura, sério. Eu que te agradeço por tudo, pela força que me deu naquela época.

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez e então Tenten se virou para Sasuke que conversava com o pai de Sakura.

\- Cuide dela, Uchiha.

Sasuke deu um sorriso leve. – Com minha própria vida.

Sakura enrubesceu e Tenten não pôde deixar de rir.

Afastou-se do casal ainda sorrindo e caminhou até a área de festa mais aos fundos.

Algumas pessoas já comiam, outras conversavam e bebiam. Viu Lee levantar a mão e cumprimentá-la.

Ele já havia aceitado que havia perdido sua Sakura, principalmente depois de ter visto a linda Sarada, e agora conversava com uma moça que Tenten não conhecia, provavelmente uma civil que trabalhava no hospital com Sakura. Torcia para que essa fosse a chance do amigo seguir em frente e esquecer seu amor platônico.

Tenten se divertia. Dançava com outras kunoichis, bebia um pouco. Comia sempre que podia.

Não é por estar sozinha que ela não iria se divertir.  
Mas então, Ino quis trazer algo de diferente para o casamento de Sakura. Disse que leu algo em uma revista que em alguns lugares havia o costume dos noivos fazerem uma primeira dança.

Ela jurava que Sasuke não se prestaria a esse papel. Mas, para contrariar ela e a todos ali, foi ele quem puxou Sakura para o meio.  
Ele estava com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, mas havia uma determinação em seu rosto em fazer de tudo para que Sakura fosse feliz.

Não eram dançarinos. Mas a maioria das pessoas foi às lágrimas ao ver aquele casal que passou por tanta coisa, preso nos olhos um do outro, em uma promessa silenciosa de se fazerem felizes e estarem juntos para o resto de suas vidas.

Se havia alguma dúvida que Sasuke a amava, não existia mais.

O clima de romance fez com que outros casais fossem para o meio do círculo e se entregassem a danças românticas. E essa foi a hora que Tenten se afastou.

Era a vez dos apaixonados.

Se aproximou da mesa e bebia uma taça de champanhe enquanto observava casais já formados e alguns caminhando para isso. Ficava feliz pelos amigos, mas ela mesma não estava disposta a isso.

Não que estivesse sofrendo ou nada parecido. Ela só não sentia que precisava mais.

Ela sempre fora diferente das outras garotas.

A maioria das meninas que conhecia, como Ino, Sakura e outras da academia eram loucas por Sasuke, Hinata só tinha olhos para Naruto e só o tonto não enxergava. Já ela, nunca foi seu forte criar expectativas em relação à garotos.

Era apaixonada por sua coleção de armas e pela ideia de ser uma ninja.

O único capaz de tocar seu coração e fazer com que algo crescesse dentro dela, havia sido Neji.

Eles haviam começado um relacionamento. Ainda era em silêncio, ainda incerto. Mas, o carinho crescia entre eles, ao ponto de ele ter sido o primeiro homem dela.

Mas, então veio a guerra. Um sacrifício. E ele se foi.

Depois dele ninguém havia despertado interesse amoroso dela, um caso esporádico aqui e ali. Estava bem consigo mesma.

Trabalho, amigos, treinos e auxiliar sua Vila, bastavam para ela.

A música mudou, e ela se levantou para dançar mais. Tirou fotos com suas amigas enquanto a festa rolava.

Quando os pés reclamaram pelo excesso de dança sobre saltos altos demais que ela não costumava usar, correu até uma mesa para se sentar.

\- Está muito bonita a festa, não acha?

Ela olhou para cima e viu Kakashi parado com as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Oh sim, Hokage-sama. Estou me divertindo muito. – sorriu para ele secando o suor.

Kakashi retribuiu o sorriso que era perceptível mesmo ele usando máscara.

\- Por favor, pode me chamar de Kakashi, senhorita Mitarashi. Ainda estranho esse meu título.

\- Tudo bem, Kakashi. – deu ênfase ao nome dele – mas, também precisa me chamar de Tenten.

Ele assentiu. Mas, logo olhou para frente colocando uma das mãos na testa.

\- Ah, não.

\- O que foi?

Tenten acompanhou o olhar dele, e viu Gai-sensei se intrometer na conversa de Lee e a garota civil, e viu o amigo ficar muito vermelho.

\- Oh céus. Pobre Lee.

Gai já alterado pelo álcool, havia começado a chorar sobre seu querido Lee estar virando um homem e convidando uma moça para sair.

\- Acho que temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Kakashi disse com sua voz arrastada e preguiçosa.

Tenten deixou os ombros caírem e concordou já se levantando.

Os dois caminharam até eles e Kakashi já pegava a cadeira de rodas de Gai pedindo desculpas ao casal e o empurrando de volta a mesa.

\- Oew... Kakagiiii! Me deixa... falar com meu aluno... – soluçou – precisoooo ter aquela conversa... de homens... sobre o fogo da juventude. – soluçou e fez uma tentativa falha de piscar para Kakashi contorcendo todo o rosto.

Tenten revirou os olhos.

\- Outro dia você conversa sobre isso, Gai. – Kakashi respondeu paciente e sábio como sempre.

\- Massss... ele precisann de mim. – Gai tentava argumentar.

\- Gai-sensei, o Lee-san está se saindo bem. – Tenten se abaixou apoiando na cadeira de rodas – Você precisa deixar essa com ele.

\- Oh minha Tenten. Você sempre foi tão madura. – abraçou a aluna esmagando a pobre moça. – Queria que o Neji estivesse aqui.

Gai começou a chorar, e Tenten dava tapinhas em suas costas até que conseguiu se soltar e Kakashi empurra-lo até a mesa.

Ele ainda choramingava a falta que Neji fazia a todos, até que caiu no sono deitando a cabeça para trás e começar a roncar de boca aberta.

\- É sempre um menino. – Kakashi disse bufando.

\- Para que eu teria filhos se tenho que cuidar desses dois. – Tenten respondeu, apontando para Gai e Lee que fazia uma dança desengonçada na frente da moça.

Os dois começaram a rir.

\- Acho que já está bom por hoje. – Kakashi disse. – vou levar ele para casa.

\- Eu posso levar se quiser. Afinal, é o casamento de dois dos seus alunos.

\- Não. Eles estão bem. – sorriu olhando para o casal que estavam encostados um ao outro enquanto mimavam a pequena filha – e eu já estou suficientemente feliz.

Tenten sorria vendo o carinho com que ele falava e olhava para eles, antes de responder.

\- Em todo caso, meus pés estão doendo, e acho que Gai-sensei vai precisar de alguns cuidados em casa. Acompanharei vocês.

Kakashi pegou a cadeira de rodas do amigo e começou a empurrar pelas ruas, enquanto Tenten os acompanhava. Não era longe.

Kakashi havia se mudado para o mesmo prédio que Gai morava. Apesar de ficar mais tempo na Torre do Hokage, ele achava por bem ficar por perto do amigo que sacrificara as pernas na guerra.

Eram rivais, mas antes de tudo eram amigos.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Gai, e abriram com a chave que Tenten achou em seu bolso.

Ajudou Kakashi a colocá-lo na cama e vestir algo mais apropriado.

Depois foi à cozinha em busca de analgésicos para quando o sensei acordasse com uma iminente dor de cabeça.

Quando voltou, encontrou Kakashi na sala.

\- Bem, eu acho que é isso. – disse ele. – eu vou pro meu apartamento. Você quer companhia até sua casa?

\- Acho que vou dormir aqui, Hokage-sama, digo, Kakashi. O Gai-sensei deve precisar de cuidados amanhã cedo.

\- Você é uma boa aluna. Sempre cuidando dele. – disse Kakashi com mais um sorriso debaixo da máscara.

\- Fazer o quê – deu de ombros – é meu mestre e amigo.

\- Você sempre foi a mais madura de seu time, não é?

\- Não é difícil quando se tem esses dois no time.

Os dois riram mais uma vez.

\- Sobre o Neji... – Kakashi perguntou sério - Rock Lee sempre treina dizendo que não desistirá nunca, porque mesmo morto ele ainda se sente atrás do Neji. E o Gai, às vezes tem esses acessos. Mas, e você Tenten? Eu nunca a vejo falando disso. Como lidou com tudo que aconteceu?

Tenten suspirou.

\- Eu não digo que superei, Hoka... Kakashi. Mas, eu sempre fui uma pessoa forte. Tive meus momentos de chorar a noite toda pela falta dele, mas eu consegui lidar com isso e seguir em frente.

\- Vocês estavam juntos não é? – perguntou.

\- Co-como sabia? – sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto – foi a Sakura, não foi?

Kakashi levantou as mãos negando e tentando acalmá-la.

\- Não, não. Eu que percebi na época que havia algo diferente entre vocês. São anos observando meus alunos com aquele mesmo jeito e trocas de olhares, e que se casaram hoje.

Tenten sorria e balançava a cabeça. Talvez fosse mesmo óbvio que havia algo entre eles.

\- Bem, estávamos começando algo sim. E foi muito difícil perdê-lo. Mas eu já aceitei, e segui em frente.

\- Seguiu mesmo? – Kakashi coçou o rosto com um dedo – porque eu nunca mais te vi com ninguém.

\- É que eu, ao contrário de Sakura e das outras garotas, nunca me importei com isso. O Neji-kun foi uma exceção na minha vida. Mas, eu me sinto bem e gosto da minha liberdade. – Tenten riu e colocou as mãos na cintura.

\- É verdade. Eu mais que ninguém entendo o que você diz.

\- Você também se sente assim? – perguntou curiosa.

\- Sim. Eu nunca quis me envolver com alguém a sério. Me sinto feliz com meus amigos, e o time 7 são como meus filhos. Sou até avô agora.

Kakashi levantou as mãos e um dar de ombros de quem se sentia orgulhoso.

\- Mas, você é muito novo para se considerar avô.

Kakashi não respondeu. Sabia que ela tinha entendido.

\- Em todo caso, é bom que você seja aluna do Gai e tenha tido os companheiros que teve. Tudo se encaixou perfeitamente. Você é uma boa garota.

Tenten corou enquanto Kakashi continuou.

\- Você é como uma filha para o Gai. – encostou-se na parede atrás de si e dobrou a perna apoiando um pé nela – E a sua sensatez equilibra o time. Assim como Sakura era a garota necessária em nosso time. No início, eu achava que ela não iria para frente por só querer saber do Sasuke, mas com o tempo eu vi que ela era necessária como uma companheira que dava juízo a Naruto e que ele daria a vida por, e a pessoa que preenchia um vazio na vida de Sasuke e conseguia alcançar o coração dele. Você é assim também ao seu time, essencial.

Tenten arregalou o sorriso e ficou feliz com as palavras de Kakashi e a comparação com Sakura. Para ela, era claro a forma como tudo se encaixava no time 7, mas saber que alguém pensava assim dela e de seu time também, era bem gratificante.

Começou a rir com uma memória.

– É engraçado que quando os times foram divididos, eu odiei a Sakura-chan, por ela ter sido designada ao professor mais bonito e ainda assim, só ter olhos para o Sasuke. Se fosse eu...

Ela ainda ria, quando percebeu Kakashi com o pescoço torcido e os olhos semicerrados para ela.

\- Eu sou o professor "mais gato"? – fez questão de dar ênfase.

\- Er... bem. Eu acho, quer dizer, achava. – sentiu o rosto queimar com a revelação que deveria ter guardado – bem, algumas meninas comentavam, mas... er...

Kakashi balançava a cabeça regozijando da informação nova.

\- Fico feliz em saber. – desencostou-se da parede ainda com as mãos nos bolsos ´- e você iria querer cortejar seu professor? – perguntou em tom de zombaria.

Tenten apertava a barra do vestido em tons laranja, se sentia envergonhada.

\- Bem,... não se preocupe. Não é como se eu tivesse chance. Mas, se eu fosse a Sakura, teria tentado. Mas já passou. Eu sei que não estou com essa corda toda. Tá calor aqui, não é? Nossa e está tarde também. – olhou para um relógio que não tinha em seu pulso.

Kakashi caminhou devagar até a porta, e Tenten o acompanhava secando o suor. Ele abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, se virou para ela.

\- Você realmente não teria chance naquela época. Mas, não quer dizer que nunca teria chance. – e para a surpresa dela ele tocou os lábios dela com os dele sob a máscara.

Tenten se sentiu paralisada. Uma infinidade de coisas passou em sua cabeça e ao mesmo tempo nada. Só tinha consciência do leve toque de lábios que ela já desejou tocando os dela, mas o fato de estarem escondidos sob uma máscara a instigavam ainda mais.

Kakashi se afastou, dando uma piscadela para ela e já passava pela porta.

Tenten não pensou. A sensatez pela qual Kakashi a havia elogiado foram jogadas para longe de si, quando ela avançou sobre o homem grisalho à porta e puxou o seu rosto para mais um beijo. Mais um beijo que era instigado pelo desejo de arrancar aquela máscara.

Ela se afastou e aí sim, veio a dúvida se havia agido certo ou não. Kakashi mantinha os olhos nela e analisava a situação.

Tenten não era mais uma criança, já era uma mulher bela e perfeitamente capaz de tomar decisões.

Ele se aproximou dela, e levou a mão até seu rosto e tapou seus olhos. TenTen respirava fundo. Não sabia qual a intenção dele e o que pensar. Se ele não a queria, ou se a achava nova demais para ele.

Mas então, seus lábios se tocaram. Desta vez sem a máscara para atrapalhar o toque.  
Kakashi tomou o caminho aberto em sua boca e tomou um beijo que ela retribuiu de bom grado, até ele morder o lábio dela e puxar. Céus, como aquilo era bom.

E ela o buscou. Beijou com toda a fome que sentia.

\- Você tem certeza? – Kakashi perguntou, ainda com os lábios presos ao dela, e uma mão em sua cintura e a outra ainda em seus olhos.

\- Tenho. Eu quero! – ela respondeu – e como quero!

Era o que Kakashi precisava ouvir. Tirou a mão de seus olhos, e as passou por trás de suas coxas levantando ela para que subissem em seu colo enquanto ela ainda o beijava com desejo. Saíram dali, e Kakashi a levou para seu apartamento, algumas portas à frente.

Com habilidade abriu a porta, e a levou até o quarto, enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechados e distribuía mordidas e beijos em seu pescoço. O cheiro dele a deixava louca, assim como suas mãos grandes que a firmavam pelas nádegas mantendo-a atrelada à sua cintura.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Kakashi a colocou na cama. E voltou a tomar sua boca.

\- Pode abrir os olhos. – sussurrou.

O mistério era um algo a mais para ela sobre a beleza de Kakashi, mas a curiosidade em saber como ele era falou mais alto. Abriu os olhos, e mordeu os lábios assim que finalmente viu o rosto dele por inteiro.

Kakashi era ainda mais lindo do que ela imaginava.

\- Espero que não tenha te decepcionado por causa disto. – apontou para um pequeno sinal em seu rosto que para ela o deixava ainda mais sexy do que já era.

\- Decepcionada? Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eu estou aqui com um homem tão belo.

Kakashi deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Tenten, eu não quero continuar se você não estiver certa disso. – disse firme.

\- Kakashi – colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto – eu tenho certeza. Eu posso ser mais nova, mas não sou mais uma menininha. Eu... eu te desejo. – disse desviando os olhos. – e não se preocupe, eu não vou me apaixonar, nem nada. Eu só quero curtir e me divertir.

Kakashi não respondeu e avançou sobre ela de novo tomando sua boca.

\- Então me deixa cuidar de você essa noite. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e depois mordeu sua orelha arrancando arrepios.

Kakashi continuava a beijar e morder seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela por sobre o vestido. Apertava sua cintura, e deslizava até as coxas, enquanto ela se deliciava sentindo os músculos de seus braços.

Beijou seu queixo, desceu até seu colo e depositava ali mais beijos castos e leves lambidas. O arrepio tomou o corpo dela quando começou a sentir as pontas dos dedos dele deslizarem pela parte de trás de sua coxa enquanto subiam o vestido.

E enquanto ela se segurava com a expectativa da mão dele subindo, em um ato digno de um ninja ele enfiou a língua por sob o vestido de colo baixo e alcançou parte de seu mamilo.

Tenten gemeu.

Agradeceu por aquele vestido não precisar de sutiã e ela ter caído nessa armadilha sensual do homem a sua frente.

Agora Kakashi havia puxado o decote do vestido para baixo, expondo seus seios para ele.

Acariciou-os com as pontas dos dedos, enquanto ela assistia cada movimento, e viu ele olhar nos olhos dela enquanto esticava a língua, e lamber seu seio direito bem devagar e preencher a boca com ele. Ela ofegou.

Kakashi trabalhava ali alternando com a língua e leves mordidas, primeiro em um e depois no outro, enquanto tirava a gravata e a camisa de botões e depois, com as duas mãos levantar devagar o vestido dela enquanto acariciava a lateral de seu corpo expondo ainda mais

Beijou-a mais uma vez antes de descer a sua barriga.

Arrastava o lábio de forma sôfrega para ela. O corpo de Tenten já gritava pedindo mais, mais, mais...

Kakashi lambeu e sugou a pele perto de seu umbigo, e com uma das mãos passou um dos dedos sobre sua calcinha e começou a esfregar a área de cima para baixo e depois em movimentos circulares.

\- Ahn... – ela gemeu. – por favor, Kakashi.

Kakashi sorriu contra sua pele. Adorava fazer uma mulher pedir por si.

Ela o viu se posicionar entre suas pernas com uma expressão travessa. Pegou uma de suas pernas e levantou esticando perto do corpo dele. Beijou sua canela e começou a descer, entre beijos e mordidas, sempre olhando para ela. À medida que se aproximava, Tenten ofegava mais e mais e já se sentia úmida.

Kakashi era muito intenso. Usava muito da expectativa para enlouquecê-la.

Engoliu em seco quando ele deu uma mordida na parte interna de sua coxa e olhar para ela como se avisasse que aquele era o último estágio.

Ao invés de tirar sua calcinha, ele apenas puxou para o lado expondo seu prêmio. O desejo estava estampado no rosto dele. E ele fazia questão que ela visse.

E então a lambeu.

Dessa vez Tenten gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás. Seu corpo estava tendo o que queria.

Kakashi lambia e sugava devagar. Queria que ela aproveitasse bem aquele momento. E a julgar pelos gemidos do fundo da garganta ele sabia que ela estava gostando bastante.

Sugava parte por parte de seu sexo, e Tenten já movimentava os quadris junto com ele.

Kakashi introduziu os dedos nela e acelerou os movimentos com a boca sendo mais firme.

Tenten tentava, mas não conseguia parar de gemer. O prazer que sentia era enorme, e ela agarrava seus proprios cabelos agora desfeitos com os dedos e os puxava.

\- Kakashi... Kakashi... por favor, eu quero você. – engoliu seco – quero você dentro de mim. – suplicou.

Por ele, ficaria ali até que ela chegasse ao seu limite, adorava isso. Mas, se ela pedia, não havia mal em atender o desejo dela que ardia nele também e já o deixava duro.

Tirou as calças e a cueca, enquanto TenTen arrancava o vestido embolado em seu corpo. Agora ela podia comtemplar toda a beleza daquele homem. Ele era perfeito.

Delicioso.

Antes que viesse penetrá-la, ela aproveitou que ele estava ajoelhado sobre a cama e o tomou com a boca também.

Kakashi ofegou, não esperava por essa, mas também não reclamaria. Levou as duas mãos para a parte de trás da cabeça e cruzou os dedos fechando os olhos enquanto Tenten o engolia.

Quando sentiu que era hora, segurou-a pelos cabelos apenas para que ditasse a velocidade por mais uns instantes. Até que tirou de sua boca e a empurrou para a cama colocando-se sobre ela e se posicionou.

\- Está pronta?

Ela assentiu para ele segurando em seus ombros.

E ele deslizou para dentro. Soltaram o ar juntos.

Kakashi esperou alguns segundos para que ela se acostumasse, e então começou a se mexer, enquanto Tenten o puxava para um beijo profundo enquanto cravava as unhas em seus ombros.

Kakashi mantinha seu vai-e-vem ondulando sobre o corpo dela, e Tenten encolheu as pernas até onde conseguia, e segurava os joelhos com as mãos. A posição favorecia a entrada e saída mais rápida dele, e Kakashi mordeu os lábios ao sentir seu membro ainda mais apertado dentro dela.

Mordia o pescoço e orelhas dela, enquanto aumentava o ritmo, e Tenten arranhava suas costas e trincava os dentes tentando não gemer alto demais.

\- Mais forte. – pediu. – por favor, mais forte.

E Kakashi aumentou a intensidade das estocadas. Seus corpos se chocavam e além do som ofegante e de gemidos, era possível ouvir o ranger da cama.

Tenten se curvou para cima e mordeu o ombro de Kakashi se agarrando mais a ele. Estava delirando com o prazer que ele lhe causava.  
Ela havia tido alguns encontros casuais, mas nunca havia encontrado alguém que a desse tanto prazer e fazia com que ela se sentisse ousada e quisesse mais daquele homem sedutor.

\- Você é incrível, Kakashi. – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Só me fode. – mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele.

\- Com todo o prazer que você merece. – respondeu com uma voz rouca gutural.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, e então saiu de dentro dela. Pegou-a pelas pernas e virou de lado.

Tenten só obedecia, confiava em sua habilidade de lhe dar prazer. E ele não lhe decepcionou quando sentiu uma mão subir em sua perna e apertar suas nádegas e passar o carinho para sua coluna traçando uma linha ascendente, agora com os lábios, até seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela fosse virando naturalmente a parte superior do corpo para baixo, mas a mão que segurava suas nádegas, agora no quadril, a mantinha com a parte de baixo do corpo ainda de lado.

Kakashi se deitou por trás dela, e chupou seu pescoço que provavelmente deixaria uma marca enquanto se posicionava e deslizava de novo para dentro de seu sexo que clamava por ele.

Tenten botou a mão na boca dessa vez pelos gemidos altos com seus movimentos. A posição a favorecia muito.

Além do fato de que agora o corpo perfeito de Kakashi estava colado ao dela, enquanto ele tomava seu pescoço e dava estocadas profundas e fortes.

Era tudo fantástico.

\- Me sinta. – disse ele com uma voz rouca em seu ouvido.

E ela o sentia perfeitamente, entrando e saindo de dentro de si em um castigo prazeroso demais para sua sanidade.

E que só aumentava, quando ela ficou de lado e ele acelerou novamente, mas desta vez deslizou a mão até seu clitóris, e combinou os movimentos de suas estocadas com os de sua mão.

Desta vez Tenten não segurou, e começou a gritar.

Não conseguia mais prender, e suas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando os lençóis e quase rasgando com as unhas. Mas não se arrependia, pelo contrário, estava satisfeita demais com todo o prazer que estava recebendo pra se importar.

Kakashi enfiou os dedos por seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para trás.

\- Sinta...

E ela sentia. Sentia os movimentos dele, sentia seu ventre começando a entrar em colapso e um iminente orgasmo se aproximando.

\- Kakashi... por favor, não pare. – disse entredentes.

Ele aumentou a intensidade das estocadas e ela levantou um pouco o corpo, o que deu brecha a ele para passar o braço debaixo de seu corpo, e agora com as duas mãos beliscar seus mamilos.

Tenten só conseguiu levantar os braços acima da cabeça e se agarras aos cabelos dele, enquanto gritava ao chegar em seu clímax.

Kakashi firmou uma das mãos em seu quadril para aumentar a força e também atingir seu orgasmo.

E então os dois rolaram pela cama plenamente satisfeitos.

Ofegavam, suados e cansados. Mas muito, muito satisfeitos.

Acalmaram a respiração, até que finalmente pudessem olhar um para o outro.

Tenten sorriu para ele mordendo os lábios.

\- Uau... – foi só o que ela conseguiu dizer.

E os dois riram e trocaram mais alguns beijos.

Vestiram-se, comeram algo e conversaram mais um pouco. Não havia estranheza entre eles.

E ao terminarem ali, despediram-se e Tenten voltou para a casa de Gai.

Mas, antes de sair ela se virou para ele.

\- Kakashi. Nada mudou entre nós. – garantiu.

\- Sim, senhorita Tenten. – ela percebeu o sorriso agora já escondido de novo pela máscara.

\- Obrigada por tudo, Hokage-sama. – se abanou – e como eu agradeço.

Corou mediante a brincadeira suja. Mas, havia a certeza que entre eles não haveriam laços, além de um sexo incrível.

\- Nos vemos amanhã. – ele disse – e bem, caso queira mais "reuniões" particulares de vez em quando. – deu de ombros.

Tenten riu e enrubesceu de novo com a possibilidade.

\- Bem, eu vou consultar na minha agenda. – piscou para ele.

E assim ela se foi, para uma ótima noite de sono.  
Não se tornaria uma rotina, mas certamente ela ia querer repetir.

Se alguém dissesse para ela que um dia teria uma noite como essa, ela diria que era loucura. "Kakashi e Tenten? ", parecia insano.

Mas, eram dois solteiros bem resolvidos, sem nenhuma vontade de entrar em um relacionamento sério, e com bastante desejo, ora... Por que não?

.

.

.

.

 **Fim**

 _E aí, chuchus_

 _Gostaram?_

 _Ou foi difícil engolir? XD_

 _Sim, eu sei_

 _KakaTen? Autora? Tem certeza? Kakashi e TenTen?_

 _Pois é isso mesmo._

 _Essa fic surgiu de um belo dia que eu sonhei com esses dois se pegando. Fiquei com isso na cabeça, e me perguntando WHY NOT?_

 _Acrescentei um plot e saiu isso. Precisava tirar da cabeça até mesmo para fluir as minhas outras fics._

 _Acredito que 1% dos meus leitores vão ler a fic XD mas aos que leram, peço que não me matem. Mas, se gostaram, fico feliz saijjisasajiasji_

 _Enfim, se quiserem, me digam_

 _Beijinhos_

 _E até a próxima_

 _;***_


End file.
